AFFAIR
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA de época: "-Querida, quiero que conozcas al señor Peter Mellark. –Estas fueron las palabras que desencadenaron todo lo que cambiaría en su vida." La condesa Katniss Hawthorne conoce a un rico y atractivo americano. ¡EVERLAK! ONE SHOT


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje y/o carácter o nombre reconocido me pertenece; la mayoría son de Suzanne Collins o de sus respectivos dueños. Yo únicamente los uso para diversión y entretenimiento.**

**Hola. Me he emocionado con la película de Anna Karenina y esta idea ha llegado a mi mente. Es un one shot, para que lo disfruten en lo que actualizo mis otras historias. ****Es un Everlak de época, así que no se vayan con la idea errónea. Este fanfiction está ambientado por ahí del año 1900, y he intentado relacionar varios eventos, pero hay errores de fecha, así que no se fijen y mejor diviertanse leyendo.**

**Espero que me escriban su opinión y pues deseo que les guste.**

**"Affair"**

* * *

-Querida, quiero que conozcas al señor Peter Mellark. –Estas fueron las palabras que desencadenaron todo lo que cambiaría en su vida.

Con la torpeza que sentía cada vez que le presentaban a alguien diferente, tendió su mano al joven caballero que le era presentado; un hombre fuerte de ensortijados cabellos como cientos de pequeños anillos dorados, y ojos tan azules como el mar de Grecia que visitaban cada verano.

-Un placer, madame –dijo besando galantemente su mano, con la tradicional costumbre de su tiempo.

La condesa Katniss Hawthorne, la apartó casi de inmediato, como si el roce de aquel desconocido le quemase los nudillos.

-El señor Mellark es amigo de mi socio Sir Finnick Odair, ¿lo recuerdas? –continuó su esposo. –Nos hemos conocido cuando estuve en América en mi último viaje de negocios. Lo he encontrado en Londres y le he invitado a pasar algunos días con nosotros. A Katniss no le gusta mucho la ciudad, es por eso que vivimos en el campo.

-Agradezco su hospitalidad –asintió Peter Mellark, mirando fijamente a la bella mujer que le era presentada. –Es la primera vez que visito el viejo mundo.

-¿No es usted inglés? –preguntó Katniss ruborizándose levemente, no estando acostumbrada a ser quien hiciese las preguntas. –Es que su acento no le ha delatado.

-Mis antepasados lo fueron, pero viajaron a América por la fiebre del oro en 18_. –Satisfizo amablemente la curiosidad de la dama.

-De ahí viene su fortuna –agregó el conde Gale Hawthorne ofreciendo el brazo a su prometida, mientras se encaminaban hacia el interior de la enorme casa de campo de la familia Hawthorne. –Los Mellark ahora dirigen sus negocios en Nueva York y prometen expandirse mucho más.

-¿Continúan en el negocio de la minería?

-No en su totalidad. Mi padre siempre tuvo fascinación por los trenes, así que es a donde el destino nos ha llevado.

-El destino no tiene nada que ver con la inteligencia para los negocios, mi joven amigo –dijo Gale con una sonrisa que a Katniss por un momento pareció insoportable.

-¿Entonces no crees en el destino? –preguntó la joven soltando el brazo de su prometido.

-Creo en que el destino nos unió desde el principio, querida, pero no que es lo que me ha hecho tan rico –apaciguo a su esposa.

Peter aprovechó para apreciar la graciosa figura de la esposa del conde Hawthorne. Era esbelta y su piel no era blanca de porcelana como la mayoría de las mujeres que había conocido durante su viaje por Europa; sino bronceada, evidencia de pasar muchas horas afuera en el sol. Su cuello largo, cubierto de un lado por una sencilla trenza oscura de una joven de campo. Pero lo más atractivo de su persona, era ese fuego que parecía arder en sus inteligentes ojos grises.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que esperaban una respuesta por su parte.

-¿Disculpe?

-Le he preguntado si tiene mayores planes para sus negocios –preguntó el conde, mientras la señora de la casa ordenaba a la sirvienta que les sirvieran el té.

Peter se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar –por el momento todo marcha bien, aunque estaremos cerrando el trato por unos pozos petroleros en el sur. Y yo apuesto por la industria automotriz.

-¿Azúcar en su té, señor Peeta? –interrumpió la señora Hawthorne pronunciando con fuerte acento inglés el nombre del atractivo extranjero.

-Dilo más suave, querida. –Corrigió a su encantadora esposa. Tenían dos años de casados; el mismo tiempo que le tomó al conde Hawthorne convencer a su amiga de toda la vida de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Pero el joven Mellark se apresuró a decir –así está bien. Una mujer hermosa como usted puede pronunciarlo como desee. Con dos cubos estará bien. –Cambió de tema recibiendo una taza de porcelana de manos de una muy ruborizada dama.

Más tarde en la noche, el conde Gale diría que los yanquis olvidaban las buenas costumbres y etiqueta de los auténticos caballeros británicos.

Pero Katniss Hawthorne pensó que a ella le había agradado.

.

Un día de la semana siguiente, Katniss se levantó muy temprano para montar la yegua que su esposo le había obsequiado en su primer aniversario de bodas. Adoraba pasar horas en los bosques que rodeaban la mansión y aprovechaba cada día al máximo. Tenía, así mismo, una increíble pasión por cultivar sus propias hortalizas, secreto que mantenía para ella misma y su vieja nana, ahora dama de llaves; porque no era la actividad para una señora de su clase.

Los días anteriores habían sido deliciosos con la presencia del señor Mellark; quien sabía cómo divertirse y entretenerlos con graciosas anécdotas de su vida en el nuevo mundo. Era un caballero sumamente interesante.

El que por cierto, había estado ocupando sus sueños.

Y esa era señal suficiente de que necesitaba despejar sus sucios pensamientos.

-Veo que le gusta madrugar.

Katniss se sobresaltó asustada – ¡Señor Mellark! Me ha usted metido el susto de mi vida. –Volteo a ver al apuesto americano, quien ya vestía un traje de equitación de chaqueta azul marino, que hacia resaltar el color de su ojos.

-Me disculpo. Si le molesta mi presencia, puedo volver más tarde –ofreció tranquilamente, pero Katniss no pudo dejar de reparar en las ojeras bajo los bondadosos ojos de su huésped, o el cabello, usualmente bien peinado, alborotado y el ligero rastro de desesperación en la mandíbula.

-Por supuesto que no es una molestia. Tome aquel caballo negro; es noble y no le hará pasar un mal rato.

Anduvieron juntos por el prado, con la condesa mostrándole a su huésped los terrenos de la propiedad. Su esposo había tenido una emergencia y regresado a Londres por un par de días; pero le había parecido una grosería abandonar a su invitado, por lo que le rogó que se quedase con confianza.

-Es un lugar maravilloso –comentó el americano disfrutando de la hermosa vista y la agradable compañía. – ¿Suele usted y el conde montar mucho por aquí?

-A Gale no le gusta. Es más aficionado a los negocios. Pero si yo pudiera, pasaría toda mi vida montando un corcel.

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Peeta, como se acostumbraría a llamar a este caballero, vislumbró la punta de una chimenea bien internada en el bosque. – ¿Puede ver la cabaña de ahí?

Katniss no necesitaba estirarse para saber a cuál se refería. En esa vieja cabaña de madera, sus amigos; los chicos Hawthorne, su hermana y ella pasaron largas horas jugando ahí; hacía años que no la visitaba. –Por supuesto.

-Le reto a una carrera, madame. Eso si no le… ¡Ey! –dijo sacudiendo un poco las cuerdas de su caballo, para alcanzar a la dama, quien ya se había adelantado a todo galope.

-¡Le advierto, señor Mellark, que no hay quien me gane en toda Inglaterra!

Libre. Se sentía libre mientras el viento frío azotaba su rostro y la risa subía a sus labios. Nunca le había gustado ser una mujer de sociedad; una de las razones del porqué detestaba viajar a Londres durante el invierno. Pero aún faltaban cuatro meses para ello, por eso, se permitiría divertirse un poco.

Alcanzó primero la meta, bajando de su yegua, riéndose de Peeta.

-Juro no volver a subestimar a una mujer. –Dijo el perdedor desmontando igualmente en cuanto la alcanzó –debería usted dedicarse a ser jinete de carreras.

-Una vez lo hice –confesó antes de poder frenar sus palabras. En fin, ya lo había dicho, así que no tenía nada de malo en contarlo todo –mi madre se enfureció cuando descubrió que llegué a casa vestida de hombre; pues había perdido la bolsa donde guardé mi vestido. –Dicho esto se sintió ridícula.

Pero a Peeta le pareció estupendo, por lo que rio con ganas y su risa pronto contagió a la condesa Hawthorne.

Katniss admiró discretamente los anchos hombros del caballero rubio, el brillo en su mirada; las piernas poderosas en los pantalones de equitación. Se preguntó si tendría alguna amante, aunque siendo Peeta Mellark, por supuesto que la tendría y puede que incluso más de una.

Poco a poco se apagaron las risas y Katniss suspiró. Hacía tanto que no se reía así. La última vez fue con Prim, antes de que esta se casara y se fuera a vivir a Francia. Eran tan felices a pesar de las grandes pérdidas económicas de su padre.

-Es usted maravillosa –soltó el joven Mellark de pronto.

Katniss alzó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada azul de él. Quedose sin aliento y una sensación burbujeante subió en su estómago.

Pero esto estaba mal.

Aun así, lo que rompió el contacto visual fue el trueno cercano que avisó la lluvia que comenzó segundos después. –Tendremos que esperar a que pare –dijo tratando de forzar la entrada a la cabaña, pero ésta estaba trabada. Se estaban mojando y cogerían un resfriado. –No abre.

-Permíteme –murmuró el americano a sus espaldas.

Katniss se congeló en su sitio, sintiendo el pecho firme de este extranjero rozando su espalda. Un temblor le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies cuando los fuertes brazos de Peeta la rodearon fingiendo tratar de abrir la puerta.

Estaban empapados, pero el calor que de pronto desprendía de sus cuerpos, provocaba que despidieran un ligero vapor que resultaba agonizantemente sensual.

Esto sí que estaba mal… muy, pero muy mal…

La puerta cedió finalmente y en cuanto cruzaron el umbral, ambos se abalanzaron sobre el otro, devorando sus labios, acariciando sus cuerpos.

Entregándose a esta pasión descomunal, como si se conocieran desde antes.

Como si se amaran desde siempre.

.

La primera en abrir los ojos fue la joven inglesa.

Sonrió cuando vio la cara somnolienta de Peeta; su cuerpo desnudo debajo de ella; su mano colocada posesivamente rodeándola por la cintura…

Pero entonces la realidad la golpeó.

-No…

-¿Katniss? –el joven se había despertado con el brusco movimiento de su amante.

-No. Esto… esto… no… –dijo con la voz quebrada. –Esto está mal… no…

¡Había engañado al hombre al que juró amar ante el altar! ¡Era una esposa infiel!

-Katniss…

-¡NO! –gritó ella desesperada, luchando por colocarse el corsé. –Esto… tienes que… tenemos que olvidarlo, Peeta…

-Pero te amo –soltó el joven tomándola del brazo, girándola para verla a los ojos.

Que ella rehuyó. –Yo… esto ha sido un error –dijo soltándose bruscamente. Al fin el maldito corsé se había dejado colocar y ahora comenzaba a ponerse su vestido de fina gasa lila. –No puedes sentir nada por mí… ¡Apenas nos conocemos!

-Dime que tú no sientes lo mismo, Katniss. Dime… dime que no me amas y…

-No te… –pero el horrible sonido de un sollozo ahogó su voz. –Soy una mujer casada –se dijo más para sí misma que para su amante.

-Katniss…

-Yo… no puedo…

-No destruyas mi corazón… –Peeta suplicó.

Pero Katniss conocía su lugar; y aunque deseara, no podía renunciar a su vida y a lo sacro de sus votos maritales. –Lo mejor será que olvidemos lo que pasó –dijo antes de que Peeta pudiera verla llorar.

.

Esa misma noche el conde Hawthorne regresó, pero la cena estuvo muy apagada sin la presencia de su mujer, la que alegó tener dolor de cabeza y mandó a decir que la disculparan por no bajar a acompañarles.

Peeta estuvo igualmente callado y a penas y prestaba atención a la conversación del honorable caballero que le había abierto las puertas de su hogar; y al que él, tan deshonrosamente había correspondido.

Pero no podía ordenar a su corazón a quien amar.

.

-¿Y el señor Mellark? –preguntó la condesa tratando de sonar indiferente, a la hora del té del día siguiente. Había decidido salir del encierro de su habitación porque no podía seguir ocultándose más.

El conde Hawthorne continúo leyendo su diario. –Ha regresado a Londres.

Esto fue como una puñalada a su estómago.

.

Los días que siguieron fueron agonizantes, y la condesa Katniss Hawthorne estaba muy pálida y se puso tan enferma, que su marido insistió en volver a su casa en la ciudad para que el doctor Aurelius, su médico de cabecera, viera por su estado de salud.

Ya en Londres, el doctor le aconsejó viajar al extranjero para salir del _mal clima _de la Gran Bretaña.

Katniss y Gale estuvieron de acuerdo en que la condesa viajara a Francia para visitar a su hermana menor.

-¿Estas segura que estarás bien? –le preguntó con preocupación su marido.

-Sí. Prim cuidara bien de mí y tal vez podamos pasar algunos días en la Riviera. Ya has escuchado al Dr. Aurelius; el buen clima hará maravillas en mí.

.

-¡Oh, Katniss! Le he hablado tanto a _madeimoselle_ Madge Undersee de ti, que está ansiosa por conocerte. Así que nos ha invitado al baile que dará en su mansión de Paris. Rory no podrá acompañarnos; ya ves como son los Hawthorne. Tendremos que ir un par de días antes para ir de compras, ¡todos los vestidos que traes son tan anticuados! No puedo creer que aún uses corsé.

En Paris Prim cumplió su amenaza de llevarla a recorrer cada casa de modas de la ciudad; hasta agotarla por completo.

-Necesito un respiro –le dijo a su hermana, quien le dejó ir a tomar algo mientras terminaba de probarse unos sombreros encantadores de una nueva tienda de sombreros llamada Chanel.

Katniss esperó en un encantador café parisino, donde un rato después, Primrose Hawthorne llegó tras haberse despedido de una guapa rubia en la calle frente al restaurante.

-Me he encontrado con Madge Undersee. Le he invitado a almorzar con nosotras, pero iba con prisa. Está muy emocionada porque le han presentado a un impresionante caballero que… _oh_. Lo lamento. –Se disculpó de pronto, ruborizándose notablemente.

-¿Por qué te disculpas, patito? –preguntó con cariño; porque aunque su hermana menor fuera una mujer casada, siempre sería su hermanita.

-He recordado que los cotilleos pasan de ti. Mejor déjame mostrarte el sombrero que me he comprado.

.

Por la noche, llegaron en carruaje a la divina mansión de los Undersee, elegantemente tarde.

Katniss había elegido un sobrio vestido negro, que iba a la perfección con un par de aretes de diamantes, regalo de su esposo, de su último cumpleaños. Se sentía mucho mejor y seguramente una fiesta de sociedad era lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de cierto caballero de ojos azules.

Al menos eso creyó hasta que Madge Undersee le fue presentada; hermosa y fresca, del brazo de Peeta Mellark.

-Primrose me ha hablado tanto de usted, condesa Hawthorne; que siento como si ya fuéramos amigas, por su puesto si usted me lo permite. –Katniss únicamente pudo asentir ante la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Sentía su pulso palpitante en la sien y una angustia en su corazón.

-Es un placer volver a saludarla, _madame_ –interrumpió el americano, inclinándose para coger la temblorosa mano de Katniss y besarla suavemente; casi con adoración que solo la dama notó; al igual que la falta de brillo en el caballero.

-¿Se conocen? –indagó _madeimoselle_ Undersee con curiosidad.; su inocente vestido de un blanco ligero, con un adorable toque de color que combinaba con la elegante chaqueta de Peeta daba un dulce aspecto a la preciosa joven.

-Es…

-Conocido de su esposo –se apresuró a contestar Peeta por ella. –Debo decir que es un hombre afortunado por tener a tan bella esposa a su lado.

-No tan bella como su acompañante, señor Mellark. –Aclaró consciente de las reglas de la sociedad. No era correcto que un hombre soltero y atractivo como el americano galanteara a una mujer casada.

-La música ha empezado –dijo _madeimoselle_ Undersee sin percatarse de nada, inclinándose graciosamente ante el cumplido de la condesa.

-Entonces tendremos que bailar –respondió Peeta con una sonrisa que madame Hawthorne juró era para ella. – ¿Podría obsequiarme el segundo baile, condesa?

La dama asintió porque simplemente no podía negarse.

-¿Qué ocurre, Katniss? –preguntó Primrose una vez la divina pareja se entremezcló en la pista de baile.

Katniss no estaba de humor para reparar en las ricas decoraciones tan francesas de la mansión de los Undersee, pero tuvo que contestar a su hermana… –nada –… con una mentira.

-Pues a mi parecer te ha afectado encontrarnos con este caballero. No me habías dicho que el señor Mellark había estado en tu casa. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Remordimiento, culpa, traición. Nada que la inocente Prim debiese escuchar. –Por supuesto: ¿podrías conseguirme una bebida? Hace mucho calor aquí adentro.

Su hermana no dijo más, pero cuando observó que Katniss parecía mirar con demasiado interés al extranjero, comentó –Madge está encantada con el caballero. Es soltero y dicen que es un hombre bastante rico en América. Me ha dicho que ha pedido a su padre un acuerdo de matrimonio entre ambas partes.

Katniss sintió el asomo de los celos arder en su interior; incluso indignación, entendiendo que Peeta Mellark únicamente había estado jugando con ella; que desde el principio pensaba casarse con otra mujer. Y ahí estaba ahora, bailando con madeimoselle Undersee; luciendo como la pareja más divina de la fiesta.

Ofendida, dio la vuelta justo en el momento en que finalizaba el primer baile y no se detuvo ante la sorpresa de su hermana; o la voz del mismo culpable de sus confusos sentimientos que la llamaba.

Salió al jardín de la casa, cruzó la elaborada fuente de mármol que de pronto le pareció de pésimo gusto y no se detuvo a verificar que nadie la siguiera.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? –preguntó la voz del dueño de su pensamiento, cuando alcanzó un espacio lleno de altos y tupidos setos.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –siseo furiosa; con él, con ella. Con todo el mundo.

-Katniss, ¿qué…?

Pero fue callado abruptamente cuando la mano de la condesa se impactó en su mejilla.

-¡Has estado jugando conmigo! ¡Me utilizaste! ¡Te has burlado de mí! ¡Pensabas casarte con madeimoselle Undersee desde el principio! ¡Solo… tú solo me querías de amante! –Esta última frase fue acompañada de las primeras lágrimas que amenazaban con ser más.

-Eso es mentira. Nunca has sido un juego para mí. –La cogió del brazo con la fuerza de la desesperación – ¿Crees que no sé que es incorrecto amar a la mujer de otro? He luchado contra estos sentimientos desde la primera vez que te vi; pero ha sido en vano.

-Cállate…

Mandó mas no la obedeció –no he podido descansar pensando en todo momento que duermes en los brazos de un hombre que no soy yo. Que lo nuestro nunca podrá ser. Que nunca podré tenerte. Que lo que siento por ti va contra las buenas costumbres y el decoro.

-Cállate… –su voz en un hilo.

-Pero no más. –Continuó apasionadamente. –No más. Te sigo deseando, Katniss; más que a nada en el mundo –La joven intentó pegarle de nuevo por el atrevimiento de sus palabras, pero Peeta atrapó su mano en el acto, la jaló con brusquedad y la pegó a su cuerpo. Tembló cuando la aprisionó por el talle, aspirando su cuello, diciendo a su oído – ¿qué no entiendes que te amo sólo a ti?

Y entonces, cuando la besó, Katniss respondió con fervor; envolviéndolo con sus brazos; probando el sabor de lo prohibido, lo salado de las lágrimas de ambos.

La miseria de no poder estar juntos.

Se separaron estrictamente por la falta de aire, porque ni la máxima voluntad podría apartarlos en ese momento.

-Mi barco zarpará en tres semanas –susurró Peeta sin aliento.

Katniss sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo. –No puedo. Es Gale… hemos sido amigos desde niños.

Peeta la miró con intensidad que sobrecogió su alma – ¿y lo amas?

Acarició la mejilla de Katniss con suavidad; y ella pensó que cuando hacía eso, podía seguirlo al fin del mundo. –Yo…

-¿Lo amas?

-Si sigues mordisqueando mi oreja no puedo pensar –dijo con una de esas tontas risitas que nunca antes había hecho.

-Entonces lo seguiré haciendo –respondió deleitado.

Ella reprochó contenta –Peeta, alguien puede vernos.

-Tres semanas, y en América a nadie le importará lo que hagamos –contestó feliz.

-¿Katniss? –Era Primrose cada vez más cerca de ellos.

Con un empujón, la condesa se quitó a Peeta de encima. –Vete… vete.

-¿Me encontrarás en el puerto? –Insistió el extranjero.

-Vete, Peeta, por favor –urgió.

-Te amo –volvió a besarla –recuerda: tres semanas –antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Su hermana la encontró sonrosada; pero no comentó nada.

¿Les habría escuchado?

¿Qué importaba?

Peeta Mellark la amaba.

.

Aprovechando sus encantadoras maneras; Peeta consiguió que se hieran fiestas en su honor y por supuesto que la condesa Hawthorne y su hermana no podían dejar de ser invitadas.

Durante su estadía en Paris, Peeta hallaba las más absurdas maneras y excusas para encontrarla y robarle besos a escondidas. Una caricia, o un roce discreto por debajo de la mesa bastaban para emocionarla y envolver su corazón.

A pesar de que era emocionante, lo que hacían era incorrecto; ¿pero en serio estaba mal estar enamorada por primera vez?

Nunca fue así con Gale, demasiado acostumbrados como estaban a estar uno al lado del otro; así que cada nueva sensación con Peeta le parecía fascinante.

Prim estaba tan distraída con la nueva noticia de su embarazo, que su usual perspicacia se hallaba muy apartada de ella, para alivio de Katniss. Todo el día pensaba, hablaba y soñaba con su bebé, rogando a su hermana que la dispensase por faltar a algunas de las reuniones.

Mucho mejor para los amantes.

Lamentablemente dos semanas pasaron como agua y la condesa se vio en la necesidad de abandonar la Francia de ensueño, y volver a recordar que su marido aguardaba por ella.

-No me gustaría que fueras sola –le comentó su hermana consternada. Al inicio habían planeado volver juntas a Inglaterra, pero un bebé lo cambiaba todo y Rory Hawthorne no deseaba que su mujer viajara en ese estado. –Afortunadamente el señor Mellark regresa también. Es un estupendo caballero.

'_Demasiado estupendo'_ Pensaba la condesa mientras aprovechaba los días de su viaje al lado de Peeta.

Ir con él, era como si fuesen una pareja, pero aunque debían aguardar las apariencias frente a la sociedad, por las noches dejaba la puerta abierta de su habitación para que Peeta pudiese entrar.

Por lo que una noche, observaba como su amante dormía plácidamente a su lado, su espalda fuerte y desnuda, un poco bronceada por el sol, pero ancha y firme. Escuchaba su respiración pausada y sus cabellos alborotados tras la pasada noche de pasión.

Reparó en sus largas y rubias pestañas, en la nariz recta y los labios delgados.

¿Cómo iba a abandonarlo?

¿Cómo iba a dejarlo volver a América?

¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir sin él?

Más por otro lado estaba Gale. No podía hacerle lo que su corazón tanto ansiaba: huir con otro. No era capaz de abandonar a quien fuera su amigo por décadas. Sería como desprenderse de un brazo, o una pierna. Además no se merecía las habladurías de la sociedad por tener una esposa infiel.

No había otra solución.

Tendría que quedarse en Europa y ser una buena esposa; aunque le desgarrara el alma.

Con esa resolución, comenzó a besar el hombro del rubio hombre, para amarse bajo el manto de la noche por una última vez.

Al amanecer, recostada en el pecho de él, entonó por primera vez en años, una canción.

.

El estado de ánimo de la condesa Hawthorne mejoró considerablemente, y ni siquiera volver a Londres afectó su humor. Al menos por ahora.

-Deberíamos comprar una casa en Francia, parece que te ha encantado –comentó su esposo besando su mejilla.

Katniss se sintió impura, sucia. Había traicionado a este hombre incontables ocasiones, por lo que se apartó cuando quiso besarla en los labios –ahora no me siento muy bien, Gale. Ha sido un viaje largo.

Su marido asintió con el semblante serio. Había escuchado las habladurías de la gente, pero no hizo el menor caso, sin embargo ahora los celos hacían aparición. –Muy amable de parte del Señor Mellark adelantar su viaje para escoltarte de regreso.

Katniss se congeló en su sitio. Con voz mesurada contestó –es un buen hombre. –Y subió rápidamente las escaleras; con una opresión de culpa en el pecho.

.

Peeta intentó contactar a Katniss los días siguientes, pero el conde Hawthorne había rechazado cada invitación a tomar el té en el círculo de conocidos que compartían; por lo que el americano se hallaba desesperado.

El día de su partida, Katniss no llegó.

Destruido, volvió a su antigua vida; donde rechazó cada intento de matrimonio que su madre arregló.

Katniss Hawthorne se había clavado hondo en su corazón.

.

Pasaron los meses, y Peeta hizo mucho dinero invirtiendo en los automóviles que revolucionarían el modo de transportarse, pero se sentía vacío por dentro; por lo que se tiró a la juerga y al flirteo, sin llegar más allá porque antes de consumar el acto, escuchaba la dulce voz de su amor y era inevitable no llorar.

¿Por qué Katniss le había hecho esto?

Robar su corazón para después apastarlo.

Era una malvada mujer; más de inmediato se arrepentía por si quiera pensarlo, y extraía de su bolsillo el pequeño guante que le robó para besarlo con devoción.

.

Finalmente, un día decidió que era suficiente.

Tomó su propio automóvil y manejó para llegar al puerto de Nueva York.

En sus manos llevaba el guante de Katniss; y cuando lo enviara a alta mar, devuelta a su dueña, es cuando se despediría de ella, esta vez para siempre.

Caminó entre la multitud, ya que siempre estaba lleno de inmigrantes, barcos de especias y productos del exterior, así como barcos pesqueros.

Antes de llevar su paquete al servicio postal, se acercó a mirar el barco que lo trajo de vuelta a casa, lo que le produjo una sensación de nostalgia, pero nada más.

-¿Peeta?

¿Había escuchado bien?

-Santo cielo, Peeta, no puedo creerlo…

Si, había oído correctamente.

Despacio se giró, preparándose para encontrarse con la condesa Hawthorne y su esposo.

Pero únicamente era Katniss, quien sostenía un bulto en sus brazos.

Toda resolución de olvidarse de ella, desapareció.

-Se han escuchado mis plegarias. –Katniss tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su cabello en una sencilla trenza, y los ojos faltos de sueño. Se veía agotada, pero para él seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Peeta con un nudo en la garganta.

Katniss lo miró con ¿tristeza? ¿Dolor?

-Olvídalo… –dijo ella con quebrada voz antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

Pero Peeta reaccionó antes de perderla de vista. La alcanzó, la tomó del brazo como hacía poco más de un año y la giró.

Fue cuando la, ahora comprendía, sabanita cayó y reveló una hermosa bebita de cabello oscuro. Ese era el bulto al que Katniss se aferraba como si temiera que la arrebataran de su lado.

-Tienes una hija –fue todo lo que pudo decir. –Es… es… Felicidades. –Esto era demasiado. No podría soportarlo. Era un masoquista por no echarse a correr y enfrentarlo. –Y… ¿y el conde?

Pero para su sorpresa, Katniss agitó la cabeza y murmuró –lo he dejado.

Peeta abrió la boca, y supo que se veía estúpido, pero no le importó.

Entonces el bebé se removió, y abrió sus pequeños ojitos.

Peeta la miró.

Azules.

-Se llamará Eva Rose –explicó la condesa con suavidad.

-¿Es mi…?

Katniss asintió.

No había lugar a dudas, eran los ojos de él.

-¿Vienes a quedarte? –preguntó él, no queriendo gritar de felicidad.

-Si me acep… digo, si nos aceptas.

Peeta la cogió por la cintura, con cuidado de no aplastar a la pequeña Rose. – ¿Cómo no aceptar a las mujeres a las que amo?

Ahora sí a Katniss, nuevamente Everdeen, no le importó que de sus ojos cayeran lágrimas, porque eran de felicidad. –Te amo, Peeta.

-Y yo te amaré siempre, Katniss, siempre.

**.**

**Julio, 2013**


End file.
